


Jocks Like Cheerleaders

by agressivePushover



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, They're like 15 or something, itll be cute promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agressivePushover/pseuds/agressivePushover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde comes to terms with his feelings. Token helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jocks Like Cheerleaders

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so it's Clyde's birthday, and Tyde is a really cute ship, so heeeeeereeee we go!
> 
> Also, this is my first South Park fanfic, so please be gentle. I tried my best.

You, Clyde Donovan, have always considered yourself a jock. You’ve been wearing a letterman since fourth grade, and your dad (and mom, when she was still alive) have always been encouraging you to join whatever sports team was most popular.   
  
Even when you dropped the most passes out of all the boys on your peewee football team.   
  
Even when you kicked the ball into the other team's goal about five times back in junior soccer.   
  
So.... So Maybe you aren’t good at traditional guy sports, what does that prove! You still have your letterman, and you’re still on the varsity volleyball team, so… That counts! You are a jock, and according to every high school movie you’ve ever watched, you are supposed to get a cheerleader!   
  
You are supposed to like cheerleaders!   


  
Token Black is... not a cheerleader.

  
Hell, he isn’t even a girl! So why...

  
Ugh!

  
You don’t wanna think about this, it was just... Friend feelings! He... he’s your best friend, of course you’re gonna feel something!

  
Even if you maybe wanted to kiss him. On the mouth.   


  
A lot.

  
"Agh, fuck!" You groan and thunk your head down on the table. A librarian shushes you from somewhere in the building. You can’t focus, you have too many thoughts swirling around in your head. Too much is going on, and none of it made sense! Well, it does, but you don’t wanna believe it! Maybe... Maybe you should just call Bebe. Even if you aren’t dating anymore, maybe she could come over later, after you get home, and you could like... Make out or something?

  
Okay, no, you aren’t even going to pretend that you would actually enjoy that right now. Not when the only lips you can think of are a larger, differently shaded pair...

  
But you aren’t gay! You like girls... sometimes! You have playboys! You read playboys, you like girls!

  
Okay, so you don’t... Always find yourself interested in girls. But boobs are nice! Really nice. So... What does that mean? It means that... it means you’re fucking straight! You don’t like Token Black, because you are only attracted to girls! Just girls. 

  
“Hey Clyde.” You just about jump out of your skin when you hear that voice. Not because it was Token’s voice, of course, just because you weren’t expecting someone to suddenly be right behind you.

 

“Oh, hey Token. Um… s-sup?” Yeah, nice playing it off, Clyde, good job. He laughs, and wow, his laugh still sounds really, really nice. Like the smell of pine trees made into something you can hear or some equally gay thought that you should not be thinking.

 

“Sorry if I startled you. I just saw you around and thought that I might as well hang out with you, that’s all. You are my best friend, after all.” He takes a seat, and you are about ready to just slither to the floor and spontaneously combust.

 

“Oh! Well… Yeah, that’s cool. Very cool.’” So smooth Donovan, holy shit. You are playing this shit off like a champ.

 

Token looks at you with something like concern. “Hey, are you okay, man? You’ve been acting kinda off.”

 

“Well, you did just kinda scare the shit outa me.”  You laugh nervously.

 

He frowns. “No… Clyde, I’m not just talking about right now. You’ve been acting really weird around me! Come on dude, We’re friends, you can tell me.” Now it’s your turn to frown. What the fuck are you supposed to say? You can’t tell him!

 

Okay, you got this. You can do this. “Um… I- I… Alright. So, um… What if I told you… I can’t stop thinking about a boy. In a… Gay way.”

 

He raises his eyebrows. “So… You’re gay? That’s fine with me dude, I mean, you’re still Clyde and-” You shake your head and flail your arms at him. “Nonononono, no! I am not gay! I’m straight, straight as a flagpole, it’s- it’s just this one guy!”

 

He laughs at that. “Oh come on dude, you don’t have to talk like that to me, I get it! It’s really fine if you're gay, I don’t care. I gotta say, sometimes I feel that way too…” Is he blushing? You can’t tell, you’re too busy worrying about the definite fact that your face is a tomato.

 

“Oh…” You bite your lip and think for a second. “Um… Who about?”

 

Alright, he is definitely blushing. Is that good? You hope that’s good. “Well… I’d rather not say. You probably won’t like it.”

 

What? “What?” What does he mean? “What do you mean, is it Cartman or something?” He shakes his head. “Oh thank god. But if it’s not Cartman, I don’t really see the problem. Why would there be a problem?”

 

He looks you dead in the eyes. “Are you gonna tell me who you’re gay for?” You don’t even hesitate. “No. No way, man, you’ll hate me.”

 

“See?”

 

You frown. “Alright, listen. I’ll tell you who I like… If you promise you won’t get mad. And that it won’t change anything between us. And you also have to tell me who you like after, because that’s only fair.” He looks at you for a second, and then he closes his eyes.

 

Oh god.

 

“It’s me, isn’t it.”

 

Fuck. You look away from him. “Um… Well I-... Y’see… You-....” You sigh, eyes downcast. “Yeah. It’s you.” God damn it, he hates you now, he hates you, he will never let you live this down, and then you’ll just have to be the third wheel to Craig and Tweek for the rest of your life because he will never hang out with you after this.

 

“Well you’re in luck, I guess.” Wait… No, he can’t- But now he’s holding your chin, and you are looking right into his eyes, and holy shit, this is actually happening, holy  _ fuck _ !

 

“I like you too.”

 

What.

 

“You…. You’re not just messing with me here, right? You’re not gonna just say sike or something, you’re actually being-” You do not get to finish your thoughts, because you were cut off by a pair of lips colliding with yours. His lips.

 

Hooooly shit, this is really happening, you are kissing Token Black in a library full of nerds and last-minute study-ers, and it is fucking  _ magical _ .

 

He breaks the kiss, and he looks over at you with a soft kind of smile that makes your heart melt a little. “Yes, I am being serious. I am being  _ very  _ serious.” He lets go of your chin and pats your cheek before pulling away completely.

 

You are currently a blushing, sputtering mess, but right now, you are pretty okay with that. “I- um- it- we- you- a- we should- I mean- this- it is- we are- areweboyfriends?” He laughs -and yep, it’s still like hearing the warmth of a fireplace, it is still really, really amazing- and he gets up, walks around to your side of the table, and places his hands on your shoulders. Then, he leans down so his mouth is right next to your ear, and you are maybe considering the fact that this is probably a dream, it  _ must  _ be a dream, Token Black is about to  _ whisper something in your god damn _ **_ear_ ** , it must be a dream…

 

And then he says one single word, and it just about breaks you. “Yes.”

 

In the end, he has to drag you off out of the library before you start bawling in a quiet public area. All you can think about is the fact that your hand is clasped in his.

 

So this has basically made today the best day ever.

  
Maybe you don’t need to have a cheerleader after all.


End file.
